Secrets
by gear25
Summary: Brandon has been acting suspiciously tired and lost in space. Nikki wants answers. When she finds out, she wants to do anything to help her friend out of this mess. And she feels that it is her fault.
1. Suspicious

**Okay, I had this idea in my head for a while, so I decided to make a fic about it. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Today I woke up really early. That was very unusual for me. Anyway, since I had plenty of time, I ate breakfast, brushed my teeth, put some clothes on me and went to school on foot.

Usually my dad takes me to school, every time stopping some blocks before. You know the reason, our car has a huge disgusting cockroach on the roof. And because I care about my social life and such, I had to be extra careful. But today instead, I left a note to my parents saying I was gone to school early, and I walked to school.

The roads were very quiet- not a pin. I thought it was normal, cause the hour was only 7.00, and I was almost at school.

After some minutes I reached the school doors. But then I saw that someone was in the halls. That someone was no one else than my secret crush Brandon!

I opened the door and rushed to his side.

"Hey, Brandon! Good morning!" I said at him. He was surprised hearing me.

"Oh, hey Nikki! How come so early? The classes start in 40 minutes." he said.

"Well, I woke up early, so instead going to school by car, I got on foot. It is more relaxing. What about you?" I asked. Brandon was like he wasn't listening- like he was daydreaming.

"Brandon?" I asked.

"Oh- sorry, I just...didn't get much sleep. Some project and such..." he said lost.

"Oh...okay." I said. Maybe I was weird, or a really bad person but, I thought he was hiding something for me.:^b

"Wow, you have bags under your eyes! What hour did you sleep last night?" I asked.

"Well...I..I don't know exactly." he said rubbing his cheek. "Want to take a walk inside? Until the students come?"

"Yeah!" I said. Aw… so romantic! Brandon and me alone in school, talking and laughing, but mostly ALONE! XD

The rest of the day went normal. In the biology club I watched Brandon working on his project. His actions were tired. That poor boy! And then they tell us that our education system is fine! They are stealing us our lives! Last week, I overslept two times in the morning and other one during homework!

Anyway, now I am here in my room, ''studying'' (and by that I mean I am writing to my diary instead of doing maths).

Oh no. Here comes Brianna with her stupid pen..um...hand….puppet!

Let's continue this tomorrow, when I have more free time. (hopefully).


	2. Truth

Nikki's Pov.;

Unfortunately, I had little of time yesterday, and the day before that and..., so…i couldn't write in my diary. Four days have passed since I met Brandon in the school that early morning. And I am somehow curious about him...

Okay, I am freaked out! Something is going on with Brandon, and I must know what! What is he hiding?

Today we were in biology class and I smelled...chlorine! Yes, I smelled right! His body, but I think his hands mostly, were having this strong smell. I wanted to ask him what was going between the cleaning product and him, but I dropped my question.

But it wasn't over! When we were having lunch I saw him eating nothing at all again! To be precise, I think that at the previous days too he wasn't eating lunch, but I missed the thought. And no, I am sure he isn't on I diet or something! Maybe...he got tired of the food here, and I completely get it. The food here is worse that the one that eat pigs! It shouldn't even be called "food"!"

Anyway, I watched Brandon not eating a thing again, but I swear to god that I saw him drooling watching the food around him the students had. I knew that Brandon had some very small economic problems, but...the simplest food here costs 2 dollars! Something was up with him.

After the school ended, I remembered that I forgot my history book in my locker. I went to get it, and suddenly I heard some noise from the cafeteria which was close by. I thought that it was the janitor, but my stupid curiosity led me to the cafeteria's doors.

Then it was when I gasped. Fortunately, in my mind. I felt like the book was going to fall from my grip. Inside the cafeteria was Brandon, and he held a lunch disk. Then he went over to the nearest trash can, and Oh, I didn't believe it in my eyes, he started delving into the trash, and then he took out a half-eaten burger, a pack of little fries and an almost empty can of juice.

I continued watching him (well hidden) sitting on a table and OMG

HE WAS EATING THE TRASH!

By the looks of it, he didn't like it either, but he tried to endure it. When he finished the….meal….i heard footsteps approaching. I looked at the other side and saw Mr. Winston, our principal! I set out my ear to hear their conversation.

"Hello Brandon. Eaten well?" the principal asked.

"Yeah, very good! Nothing better than junk food, literally junk food!" Brandon said sarcastically.

"You know pretty well that you don't have money to buy your food at the lunch break, right?"

"No, I have them...I just...use them for another reason." Brandon said.

"Let me guess, it is for that girl again?"

Wait. Now my heart burned like fire. Girl? What girl?!

"Yes, for her." Brandon said.

"I don't get you teens. You do some idiotic things for the love...so, that girl is the reason again you eat trash and do chores after school?" the principal asked. NO WAY! I COULDN'T BELIEVE IN MY EARS! WHAT BRANDON DID!?

"yes, she is the reason I do all this! You know it too, right? That for me to stay here this is necessary?" Brandon asked.

The principal smiled. "Yes, I get it. So make your words action. If you don't make it in time you won't have time to do your homework." he said and left.

"With that list of chores you clutter me up, of course I don't have." Brandon murmured angry. Then grabbed a mop and started cleaning the cafeteria floor.

Okay. Now I think I had my answers. Or maybe I saw and heard more things than necessary. I quickly got out of my spot and run out from school.

I couldn't do my homework because of my thoughts of Brandon. I didn't understand, what secrets his life had?

1\. What happened to his parents?

is that girl he and the principal were talking about?

3\. Why he does those chores after school?

I don't know him at all. I had to do something, anything. But for that, I needed to know his secrets. That was it. I only want his good, and I will help him. I grabbed my phone and texted.

 _ **Hey Brandon. Want to hang out at the library at the lunch time tomorrow? It is serious. We have to give some explainations to the each other. Tell our secrets. Please come.**_

Send. If Brandon wants to open his heart to me, he will come. Hopefully.


	3. Confession

**here is ch3 (warning, it touches your heart)**

I didn't sleep at all last night. I was so sorry about Brandon. But today I would learn the truth.

"Nikki? Nikki!" mom yelled at me.

"Eh? What is it, mom?"

"I asked you if you want more cereals."

"No no, I am good." I said.

"What's wrong? You seem lost." mom said.

"It's nothing."

Later I went to school. I couldn't wait for the lunch break. My math teacher woke me up from my thoughts two times by now.

When the lunch bell rang, I rushed to the library. This time there weren't any students or staff in there, so me and Brandon would be alone.

Alone. Telling the truth.

I waited there for two minutes and I thought that Brandon shouldn't come. I sighed in defeat and I was ready to leave, when Brandon entered the room.

"Oh, Brandon! You came!" I said.

"Yeah, I read your message and, um, you said it's important. So...what do you want to talk about, that requires a lone place like the library?" he asked. We sat at a table there looking each other. We blushed. But then I decided to speak.

"To tell the truth, I got the feeling that there are lot of things about you I don't know. And because we are friends, we should tell each other our secrets, you know, trust is required to friendship. Can you speak to me sincerely?" I asked him. Brandon got serious.

"Yes, I understand."

"Okay...well, you see...yesterday after school.. I forgot my history book in my locker, I went to get it, and...I heard a noise at the cafeteria." I started. Brandon kinda paled.

"Then, I got there, and I kinda saw you there. I thought I saw you...eating trash, and...after that, principal Winston came and….I overheard your conversation." I said. I looked at Brandon. The boy was pale as white, his mouth was left open. He was sad.

"So….you heard. You saw what I did." he tried to say.

"I am sorry, I went there by luck, I wasn't meant to spy you!" I said.

"No, it is alright. Although...I feel kinda ashamed...for anyone to see me like that..."

"I get it! I want to help you, so I thought you could give me some knowledge here! Can you please?" I asked him, playing the puppy eyes.

"Ahhh...That's why you said ''speak sincerely''." I nodded. "Okay, then tell me your questions. I will answer them." he said smiling.

"Really? You will?" I asked him happy.

"Okay, well, do you remember that time with the ''Holiday on Ice"? I met your grandma, at the animal shelter and she told me that you have lost your parents." I said.

"So you met her? She told you about me?" I nodded.

Brandon bit his lip. "Yeah...i don't remember much actually. I was little when this happened, 5 or 6 years old. My grandma told me that I lost them in a car accident. It was a shock." he said, trying to smile.

"Do you miss them?" I asked him.

"A lot. But I can't do anything about it." he said.

I changed the topic. "Okay, what about the yesterday scene? I heard you and Mr. Winston talking." I asked. Brandon sighed.

"Okay, let me take it from the beginning. After our….um kiss" he said smiling. "My grandma said to me that our money aren't enough again to pay the tuition fees. My only choice was to go to a public school." he said.

OMG

Brandon was supposed to leave the school?!

"And?" I asked him worried. He lowed his eyes.

"I didn't want to leave. I had to pay the school by some way. I talked with principal Winston. He told me that if I was something like the janitor after school, that would pay my stay here." he said.

"You mean...you do all those things in order not to be kicked out?" I asked. He nodded.

"I was told by the principal that it was easier to go to another school. But I denied. I wanted to stay here and only here. So that's why I map the floor, wash the dishes, clean the bathrooms and etc. After I do these things, I start doing my homework here. But almost every time I stay awake after 1a.m. I even sleep here." he said smiling. I couldn't believe in my ears.

"So, your tired look, the bags under your eyes, the smell of chlorine..." I said.

"Yes, it is all from here." Brandon said.

"But...don't you get tired of this? You don't hate it? This is clearly a child abuse! This school treats you like a...a…." I tried to say something not bad for him.

"Trash? Slave? Don't worry, I don't mind, you can say those words. Besides..." he said sad. "it is the truth."

I felt so sorry for Brandon! I almost cried!

"I am so sorry Brandon! And...why don't you eat at lunch? And that girl? Who is it?" I asked.

"I have the money for food, but I prefer to use them to make that girl happy when we go out, when we have great times. That's why I eat those disgusting garbage. Have you ever tried them? They are awful!" he said like he was doing a joke, something to laugh about. But that didn't make me laugh at all. Instead, it made me fell more sorry for him.

"As for that girl…." he said.

Brandon smiled. "It's you, silly."

O-M-G!

"Oh...thanks." I said sweetly. But in the inside of my head;

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!

BRANDON IS WORKING HERE AND SUFFERS CAUSE HE WANTS TO STAY IN THE SCHOOL BECAUSE I AM HERE!

"But Brandon…if the reason you do all those things is me...I feel like I am killing you." I said.

"Nah, don't say such thing. You is the most and only reason I need to do anything. For you, Nikki...I would do anything to see you happy." he said. My heartbeat grew fast. Brandon just said these sweet words to meeee!

"I..I wish I could do anything to help. I will ask my parents is they can pay your fee too, if I explain it to them they will understand, and.."

"Nikki..."

"We should do something to gain money so you can pay your stay, like..a dance party, a concert, something.."

"Nikki."

"Or...we should speak to principal Winston for another solution! There...there has to be another way.."

"Nikki!" Brandon yelled. I stopped speaking and watched him. He had this sad face with the puppy eyes, which made him so cute.

"Don't. There isn't another way, and I don't want you to be concerned about me. I..I only want you to be happy. If you aren't like this...I guess I will give it up and go to another school, in case for you not seeing me makes you more happy than seeing me suffer. It will break my heart, but...as I said, I could do anything for you." he said. My mind was going to explode.

"What, no Brandon! I don't want you to leave! I don't want to see you like this ether! I just want to get you out of this mess!" I said.

Brandon was about to say something, but the bell rang.

"We better get to class." he said. He got up and left the library. I stayed there, shocked and sad from Brandon's confession. He did really opened his heart to me. A tear fell from my eye. I wiped it. Then Chloe and Zoey broke into the library, running towards me.

"Hey Nikki! We… Why are you crying?" Chloe asked.

"Nothing, just some dusk got into my eyes. From the books. What is it?" I asked.

"Well, we saw Brandon walking out from here, and he was kinda sad, if we are right. Do you know if something is happening with him?" Zoey asked.

"No. Brandon and I are totally fine. There is nothing wrong." I lied. Nothing was actually okay.

 **Please review!**


	4. Together

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I as in a bad mood. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I hope you will enjoy it.**

* * *

I left the school broken. I felt like my heart, my mind, everything was shattered to pieces. I wanted to help Brandon, but he denied it. Was it because of me again? Or was it because there's truly no other way? Maybe it was both.

I couldn't look myself in the mirror anymore, I hated myself. I was the reason Brandon was in this dramatic situation, and I can't do anything about it. Nothing at all.

It was my fault, and only mine.

I let a tear escape. No, I will not give up yet. I will try anything to save Brandon. I will free him. This is a promise.

The next morning at school we wrote a test at history. Of course, I screwed it up again. Note to myself; after I get the test back, burn it. Anyway, I saw Brandon in the cafeteria in a table alone. I couldn't stand watching him starving, so I took my disk and sat next to him.

"Oh hey Nikki! What's up?" Brandon said. He still had the bags under his eyes. Who knows what time he slept last night.

"I am fine, you?" I asked like nothing was wrong.

"Okay. I am cool." He smiled at me. I blushed. That magic and loveable smile of him...awww

"Do you want...a banana?" I offered him. Brandon looked at it like it was alien.

"You sure? It's your lunch. I can't just eat it."

"It's my lunch, so I decide. Eat the banana. For me. I don't want you to starve again." I said.

Brandon tried to say something, but then he took the banana and started eating it.

"Mmm...tasty." he said. I smiled.

"Hey Brandon, I was wondering, do you want me to stay here after school to help you on your work and after that study together? I- I think that that way you will finish faster." I said.

"Nikki...you don't have to! I mean, what you will tell your parents?"

"That I went to Chloe's to study together and sleepover."

"But..again.."

"Please let me help you Brandon! I want to help you, so at least, accept it!" I said. Brandon was speechless, but then that calm smile came back on his face.

"Alright...I give in. Meet me at cafeteria after school." he said.

I smiled. "Thanks."

After the last bell rang, all the students left the school building. I left my books in the locker and took the homework me and Brandon would do together. Then I started going at the cafeteria.

I saw Brandon sitting in a table with his backpack on it. He smiled seeing me.

"I thought you were going to leave."

"Why should I? I keep my promises you know."

"Never mind. I am happy for you to be here."

I nodded. Inside my head was held a big party with music called; Brandon is happy for me.

"Alright. Should we get started?" Brandon said.

"Yes."

"Okay, we have to wash the dishes, mop the floor and clean the restrooms. Today is our lucky day. We have to do the half from as I thought." Brandon said.

"Wow, really? Let us begin then." I said.

For the next 2.5 hours Brandon and I were doing some chores that I wouldn't do in my life (but with the thought that Brandon did that everyday, that it was normal, it was his life for him, crushed my heart) but that didn't mean we couldn't have a nice chat. We talked, we laughed, that we forgot that we were working. After we finished, we got our homework and sat on a table.

"I want a snack. Are you hungry?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah. Wait, are we going to eat from the junk?" I said.

"We can't do else. I mean- I can't do else. You sure have something small to eat in your bag, right? Eat it. Don't worry about me, I eat junk food all the time." he said and grabbed an unwashed disk.

After 1 minute Brandon came back to our table. I was eating a toast I made for hunger- emergency, and besides me was Brandon with...some disgusting things on his plate.

"Brandon, what the hell is this?" I asked disgusted.

"My snack. Half eaten apple, a hot dog...with something weird on it, and a bottle of water." he said calm.

"Don't say you are going to eat this, right? OMG, I am going to puke.." To be honest, I really did.

"Sorry. Can't do anything about it." he said and started eating.

"Don't worry Brandon, I will find a way to get you out of this madness, I swear..."

"Are you still going about this? Nikki I told you-"

"No Brandon, you are not okay at all! Stop acting tough, please. Can't you see this is killing you? This hell? You can show your feelings to me, but if you don't want to open yourself, fine. Just...just think about me seeing you living like an animal. I don't want this. So I will help, with or without your opinion. That's the end of the conversation." I said. Then I started crying. Why I had to?!

"Nikki..." Brandon said grabbing m shoulder. Then he lowed his face, sad. I stopped crying, but there was still tears in my eyes. His fist was shaking.

"I am...so sorry..." he said. The words came hard from his mouth. He was so sad and angry.

"Brandon..."

"I am so so so sorry Nikki...because...because of me...you are crying...sorry..forgive me.." he said crying.

I couldn't stop myself of going boom. Now there was a pool of tragedy and tears, where I and Brandon were in.

"Brandon..no I am sorry..I didn't want you to cry, omg I am so so sorry. Please, stop crying...please..because..I will cry too." I said. Then something very alien happened. Brandon hugged me. He really hugged me. The feeling was...so soft, hot but in a good way weird. Like I was hugging a bomb ready to explode.

"I...I...hate...it." he whispered.

"What?" I asked softly.

"I..hate it. This. I-I hate my life, Nikki...I hate my current state... I want it...to end..please...I w-want this to end...this...t-this nightmare..." he whispered. Then he started sobbing. Me, not knowing what to do, I patted his back with comfort. But then, I hugged him too, softly.

After some hour, we came into our senses. We did our homework, but it was late, 23:38.

"Brandon, will you go at your home, or sleep here?" I asked.

"Well, I stay here. At night it is dangerous outside, so I don't risk it."

"So, where are you sleeping?" I asked.

"In the janitor's closet. There isn't as lot of space, but if we...eh...squeeze enough we will fit. So, ehh..what do you say?" Brandon said blushed.

OMG. O-M-G!

BRANDON AND I SLEEPING TOGETHER?! THAT'S SO...SO OMG!

"Ehhh...yeah, why not? If you don't have any problem, that's it." I said.

"Cool. Help me carry the mattress on the floor." he said.

After some minutes Brandon and I were on the dirty mattress, trying to sleep. But it was hard. Especially when there are two people on it.

"You can't sleep?" Brandon asked.

"Not really. To be honest, this feels like...I don't know...strange." I said. "And I can't stand the smell of cleaning products."

Brandon laughed. "I thought you and the girls always came here." My eyes opened wide.

"How do you know? And yeah, I can stand the smell for ten minutes, not hours." I said.

"Let's say that I kinda saw you. Nothing more, nothing less." he said.

"Okay. Hey, do you know what time is it?" I asked yawing.

"Uhhh...it's 12:14 after midnight. We should sleep. Tomorrow we have school." he said.

"Brrr...I am cold." I said.

"Do you want me to cover you with a blanket?" Brandon asked.

"If there is one….why not?" I asked. Brandon got up and searched the janitor's stuff.

"I am sorry Nikki, there isn't." he stayed silent. Then he took off his shirt. "I know this isn't much, but...you can cover yourself with this." he said. He gave me his shirt.

I blushed. No, my nose was bleeding. I covered with his shirt. It was so soft and hot. Full….of feelings. But the most weird? BRANDON WAS NEXT TO ME SHIRTLESS!

DEEP BREATHS NIKKI! DEEP BREATHS!

"Thanks." I said.

To be honest, now I was pretty hot. Brandon lied on the mattress next to me.

"Brandon...you will catch a cold. You should put back on your shirt." I said.

"Never mind me. I am used to it." he said.

Then the weirdest idea ever came into my mind. I tried to make it go away, but it was stuck in my head.

"Hey Brandon...I-I was wondering...I-I heard that two people can get warm c-cuddling one another." I said. Brandon looked at me with a surprised face. He was blushing, I could tell it even in the mid- dark.

"But that's only a hypothesis, so we can't do it..I mean..." I tried to say.

"Um, Nikki...I...can't do it...well...I, well..." he said. Then he sighed. "I...I guess I can do it if you are still cold..." he said scratching the back of his head. My nose bleeded.

"Cool. Well, um..." we tried to get our hands on each other. We were laughing of our stupidity. Then, we were on the bed, cuddling each other. I started panting. Brandon's body was so warm...It had a nice feeling to it. Brandon too was...hypering.

"Okay...let's...let's go back to sleep." I said. We let go of each other immediately.

"E-Exellent idea. Sure." he said. After some hour we fell asleep.

 **This chapter was so romantic! Don't think something lemon, slash. Only two friends cuddling in the bed. Nothing more. Seriously. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. Sent me reviews if you like. See ya.**


	5. Meeting

**Hello, sorry for the late update, I was busy with homework and my other story. Anyway, here is the next ch.**

* * *

I woke up from a sound. An alarm? No, it was an alarm clock. It was time for me to wake up, eat my breakfast, dress up and leave for school. Wait, that alarm wasn't mine. I was sure of it.

I opened my eyes slowly. I was...on the floor. Oh yeah. I slept here tonight with Brandon. Yeah. Brandon….

!

OH MY FUCKING GOD, I SLEPT WITH MY SUPER OMG SECRET CRUSH!

Now that I was awake, I realized what I did last night. I looked at my phone nearby, I had put an alarm at 7.00 o'clock. Then I looked around, and saw Brandon sleeping quiet like a sweet puppy.

He was shirtless, but he was covering himself with his shirt like a blanket. The poor guy, he must be so cold! I decided to wake him up.

"Brandon. Hey Brandon." I said, pushing him a little. Brandon woke up.

"Mmm? Nikki? Yawwwn...What time is it?" he asked.

"Time to get up for school." I joked.

"Mmm..I don't want to..." he murmured.

"Sorry, but you have to." I said.

"Alright… he said and got up. He put his shirt on and smiled at me.

"Eh hmm, about yesterday here...I want you to know that I was sorry. If, you didn't want to do it. You know."

"What, no Brandon, I didn't have problem at all! It...it was...fun, actually." I said trying not to explode from inside.

"Really? Well, you could say so." he smiled. After some hour we got out from the janitor's closet and were ready for the students to come. We talked a little, we laughed.

When the lessons started, I couldn't stop myself from focusing on my next move. I had to talk to Mr. Winston.

At the lunch break I decided to go to his office. I was pretty nervous, I had never talked face-to-face with the principal before. I wondered what his reaction would be. When I got outside his door, I took all the courage I needed and knocked.

" _Come in."_ a voice said from inside. I opened the door and saw Mr. Winston sitting in front of his desk.

"Mr. Winston? Do you have a moment?" I asked.

"Well, I am pretty busy, but I can develop five minutes. You are..."

"Nikki Maxwell. Yes, well, um...I-I wanted to talk to you about Brandon..." I said, picking the words right.

"Brandon? Oh, you mean the photographer! What's about him?" he asked.

"I know what he is doing! After school, every day! Mr. Winston-"

"How do you know? He told you?" he asked me, and I swore that he glared at me!

"Well..um, I just found out, and after asking him, he told me too! That's not the point, I want to ask you why he does all this? Why you can't skip his fee issue?" I asked.

"I see..so you are the girl Brandon mentioned." he smiled.

"Yes. I- I am. Mr. principal, I want to save my friend. I feel terrible about this, I feel that is all my fault! What should I do to help him?"

"First of all, if you think I am the bad guy in here, you are wrong. I just told Brandon that he can't stay here any longer, and the best choice was to go at a public school. He didn't want to listen. He said he wanted to stay here. So, I told him a way to pay his fees without money. He accepted it, I didn't forced him to do it."

"I...understand." I said. In conclusion, it wasn't principal Winston's fault.

"So, what can I do?"

"I order to pay his fees? I don't see any way..." he said. I lowered my head. So there was no way out at all?

"But.."

I TAKE THAT BACK!

"Yes?!" I asked a bit, no, very hopefully.

"There is an upcoming drawing event at school. Like the last one. The winner is scholarship for the whole time the child is at school. That means if you win the contest, Brandon can stay here for the rest of his studies." he said.

I felt like I was having the train syndrome. This was exactly what I was hoping for! Now, I can finally save Brandon from his cruel fate! YAYYYYYYY!

"But. You of course have one chance and you can only submit one painting. What I want to say is, that if you fail in the contest or you come second...Brandon won't be saved." the principal said. Those last words of him dragged me back to reality.

I had only one chance. If I succeed, Brandon would be free and happy again. If I failed...then I couldn't forgive myself. Then the bell rang.

"Thanks mr. Winston. I..should be going now...I have class." I said and exited his office.

"Okay Nikki, you have one job to do, and luckily for you, it's a drawing contest. You have to put your soul into it, for Brandon!" I thought and walked down to the halls like nothing happened at all during the lunch break.

Then i bumped up on Chloey and Zoey.

"Nikki! Where the hell have you been? We were looking everywhere for you!" Zoey said.

"Yes! What's going on with you? You seem upset about something." Chloey said.

"Look, it's nothing really, i am just stressed with my homework. Nothing serious!" I lied.

"You can may fool Zoey but not me, mrs. Liar! Tell us the truth right now."

"But-"

"Now!" Chloey said with her half serious- half sarcastic face.

"Fine..." I sighed. "But not now. Meet me at the janitor's closet at the break, alright? I promise I will tell the truth."

"Hmmm fine. Oh, and don't miss the part with Brandon! I know you two have something hidden!" Chloey said walked with Zoey to their class.

"Yeah, sure.." I said. Like everything haven't got to do with Brandon.

* * *

 **Hey, um, sorry if this chapter was small. And sorry for updating it after a long time. But now I am in the middle of tests at school, I have four hours a day tutorial and a bunch of homework. So...yeah. The next chapter will be updated late too, like in Christmas vacation. Thanks for your patience though!**


	6. Closet

**Hey everyone sorry for the delay, who** **k** **new that I will be given extra homework and tests for Christmas? :** **D** **Anyway here is the next chapter of the story,** **h** **ave fun!**

* * *

Six days have passed from that day. I already apologized to Chloe and Zoey for not be able to come at our meeting in the janitor's closet, because that day I fell ill with gastroenteritis.:( Ew. What a lucky girl I am. Now I am alright in any case you are concerned (like anyone is going to read this...it's like I am talking to a book) and I set up a new meeting with them.

I met Chloe and Zoey to our usual spot; the janitor's closet There we had our little secret conversations and breakdowns. Now I had to tell them the truth about Brandon's case.

"Okay Nikki. We are best friends, and best friends don't keep secrets between them. Or lie. I hope you know that already." Chloe said.

"Yes, yes, I know! Look, I told you I am going to tell you the truth!"

"Great! We were dying to know what was going on between you guys!" Zoey said in enthusiasm.

"….Actually Zoey….this isn't a happy story you are going to hear now." I said.

"What do you mean?" They both asked. Then I started telling them the whole story from the beginning. From that noon in the cafeteria, me talking with Brandon at the library, helping him at his chores, and the most romantic; sleeping together. Also that part with the principal. XP

They both looked at me with their mouths wide open. The shock must be big.

"Wow Nikki...I...I don't know what to think…." Chloe said.

"Yeah….I mean..there are some good parts in the story, but...um...it's terrible." Zoey said looking down at her feet.

"Poor Brandon…." Chloe said.

There was a pause at the moment. We didn't talk. We just let ourselves deep in our thoughts.

"What we are going to do? We must help him, right?" Chloe said.

"Yes! Nikki, what's the plan?" Zoey said, with her eyes full of emotion, and hope, hope for a plan.

"Mr. Winston gave me the drawing contest opportunity. With a perfect drawing, Brandon will be saved." I said.

"Wow, great!" Chloe said. "You are an excellent drawer! You will win it for sure! So….what is your painting looks like? Can we see it?" Chloe said.

"Oh, oh! I bet...it's got to do with nature right? It's the most common theme for contests like this." Zoey said.

"Yeah…..well, actually….um..." I tried to say. "How can I put this….I..haven't...started it...yet?" I said with the most innocent face.

"YOU WHAAAAAAAT?!" they both screamed at me. I am sure that the people outside are looking to this direction wondering why that scream came out from nowhere.

"Nikki, I hope you are telling a joke right now….the contest is in 3 days...SO TELL ME YOU ARE JOKING!" Zoey said, grabbing me from my shoulders.

"Zoey, Chloe, please calm down! The whole school is going to be suspicious! Just calm!" I said.

"Nikki, I think you are the one relaxed here! How you can say that from the time you are going to loose the only chance to save Brandon? Do you really care about him?" Chloe asked.

"Wha- Of course I do! Listen here, I spent the most time of these days to think about the idea of the painting, but nothing came in mind. AND I WAS FREAKING SICK!" I said. Do you know how difficult it is to work on a painting while throwing up the whole time? :(

"Anyway, can you two come to my house tonight so you can help me with it? My parents aren't home, please, can you?" I asked them.

"Alright, I guess I can convince my mom." Zoey said.

"Me too. So, see you at 17.00?" Chloe asked.

"Perfect." I said. We gave a big hug, and went outside of the closet. Then the bell rang.

 _What a perfect timing._

I rushed in the hallways in an anxious mode. The school would end in 2 hours, and I was panicked like hell.

Why? Glad you asked.

Because, the contest was in 3 days, and I haven't came up with any idea of my painting. The theme was "today's environment" I mean, what kind of sickening theme for art is that?! Why it couldn't be "love" (since I am a romantic person:) ) or…. "despair" cause THAT'S THE STATE I AM IN RIGHT NOW!

I have no idea what to draw. If I didn't succeed Brandon was going to stay in that hell forever. And it's going to be my whole fault:(...I have to stop thinking like that.

Now I am sitting in the Algebra class writing this diary. I know I am supposed to pay attention to the lesson, but there are more important things that are happening around me than some numbers.

These 2 hours felt like decades. I couldn't wait to arrive at home, get locked in my room with Chloe and Zoe and start making that painting ready.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Okay guys, hope you liked it! I want to work on another story but first I am going to try to finish this one. Buh-bye! (Sorry for vocabulary, expression, grammar..i only took the lower and that 2 years ago.) :( and sorry for any mistakes i am in a hurry actually.**


	7. Painting

**Hey guys sorry for the late update. I was kind busy….with stuff. Anyway, here it is! The next chapter of Secrets!**

* * *

I arrived at my home at maximum speed, got into my bedroom, threw away my bag and books and set up the canvas. I took out all my brushes and paints and I was ready to create.

Oh wait. I still hadn't any idea what to draw. That's why Chloe and Zoe would come here.

I groaned in frustration. I couldn't wait for them for that long. But it was my only option. So I left my drawing tools and grabbed my books. I could do my homework until they came.

After some time, I heard the bell ringing. I rushed to the door like crazy and opened it.

"Hey Nikki! We're here!" Zoe said to me.

"I can see that! Come inside now!" I almost yelled at them.

"Whoa Nikki! You sure seem like the sky's gonna fall on your head." Chloe said.

"Yeah girl. Don't worry, alright? Together we will finish that painting, win the contest and save Brandon." Zoe said.

Anyway, I took them to my room, closed the door and sat on my bed.

"Okay, let's be quick. We need ideas, good ideas. We can do it, right?" I asked them.

"Yeah. Yeah, there are plenty of ideas we can use. Many ideas." Chloe said.

"Exactly. An idea…...like..." I asked.

"Ummm….what about a person in a nice green field? That sounds like natur-ish." Zoe said.

"Cool, but will be enough for the first place? We have to be sure that the drawing will be perfect!" I told them.

"C'mon Nikki, I mean you are the most talented person in school, no one can actually beat you in a drawing contest! Besides, how many kids you think are going to take part in it?" Chloe said. That made me feel more comfortable. I relaxed a bit.

"Alright…. So, I was thinking something as Zoe said, but with more...emotion. We need to show the meaning and the feeling of nature. Something like, for example two sides; one with green and full of life, the nature one, and the other with destruction, polution, everything the man did to wildlife." I said.

"That's actually a very good idea!" Zoe said.

"Yes! I approve!" Chloe yelled happy.

"Okay then, shall I begin the painting?" I said.

 _Two hours later._

We were almost finished. It was the most intense moment in my life. The most intense hours. I had Chloe and Zoe on top of my head, watching every move I made, plus the fact if I made a mistake or made it look bad, it was a step closer to losing Brandon's freedom didn't help me at all. My hand was shaking. Literally. :(

Anyway, the painting was ready, and I must say it came out pretty good! We congratulated ourselves for this masterpiece (even though I did most of the work, the girls only stressed me up) but again, if it wasn't for them, I would probably be doomed by now. :/

Yaaaawwwn! Man I feel sleepy, I should better go to bed. The good news were that the painting was ready just in time. In two days by now (considering the time now is midnight and something) the contest would be take place. I really hope it will turn out ok. I really hope. :)

Anyway good night, I will continue the writing tomorrow. I can't wait to tell Brandon about it! He will be so happy!

 _The day after tomorrow_

Sorry, my sweet diary (why the heck I am wrtting like that ew) but I couldn't make it to write in you yesterday. Still, I haven't told Brandon yet, but today I will make sure he will know it. I WILL MAKE SURE THAT HE WILL BE SAFE! By the way, I think that after that, he may think of me in another way, a more….over-friendly way! U

Oh, here he is in front of me! I am going to tell him! Gonna continue the writing later. BRANDON! WAIT! :D

* * *

 **Ok, I know, this was really short. But hey, it is getting to a close as you can see by yourselves. It has been so long I took this fic into work again, the truth is I wanted to leave it unfinished, but sometimes, I must finish what I start. :/ So, stay tuned for another update, which I don't know when it will going to be. Bye bye! :D oh and send me reviews! I love them! It is a great motivation!**


	8. Love birds

I ran through the hallway where Brandon was talking with a friend of his. I didn't want to interrupt, but I had something important to say to him.

"Hey Brandon! I've got big news!" I told him when I arrived at the spot they where standing at.

"Oh hey Nikki! What's up?" Brandon said to me with that cute smile. "Why are you so happy? What is it?"

I gave him a look meaning that it was better to talk alone, without his friend in front of us. He understood.

"Hey Mike, uh why don't you come and chat with me again after the bell? Right now…It's something important we need to discuss." He said.

"Cool man, no prob. See you later." Mike said and walked away. Then I focused on Brandon.

"The painting is ready! Tomorrow it's the contest and I can win! I will save you!"

"What, you are going to take part in it? For real? I heard that the first prize is student's fee but you….wait just a minute…you are?..." he asked me, confused and unsure what to say. I had to admit, I killed him with so many information out of nowhere.

" I participate in it, so I can win the first prize, and then win the fee/ scholarship. Then I can give it to you so you don't need to pay for this school. Understand? It's a big opportunity!" I said. _"And the last."_ I thought.

"But.. woah ..I can't believe you are doing this for me, I mean…I can't thank you enough, for everything you do." He said. I think I saw a tear coming out slowly but maybe it was my imagination.

"Yes! So, hang in there, alright? I made sure I will win this!" I said.

"What about the other participants? You will have competition." Brandon said.

"Don't worry, they aren't many. Just three- four students besides me." I said.

"But…you now who took part?" he asked me.

"Umm…no? Who?" I bet knew the answer already.

"Mackenzie."

Welp, looky doo! I have a sixth sense or something because every single time I am trying to do something important, she grows out of nowhere! She's a witch. I knew it. For the first very time. Holy crap. The world is in danger. We must warn everybody.

"Come on, you have to be kidding me…" I groaned.

"Yep, she always wants to win you at something. She's like a bug." Brandon said smiling.

"Yes, haha. I beat her at a drawing contest once already, I will do it this time too." I said. Mackenzie shouldn't be a problem this time. I hoped so.

"Sooo…good luck! You have my full support, you know it." Brandon said.

"Great! When I will go home I will finish some last parts and bam, it is done!" I said.

"Awesome! See you at the contest tomorrow!" Brandon said and patted softly my shoulder. I blushed. Whenever he touched me I felt a huge warmth. Like that night when we…cuddled.

"Ok see you tomorrow!...my smol bean." I said.

"What was that?" Brandon asked me.

"NOTHIN!" I yelled. Great. I ruined my perfectly romance moment!

"Okay then…see you tomorrow!" Brandon said somehow confused and left. I smiled and waved my hand. When he left my vision range I turned away and start walking fast. I stopped near the restrooms. Maybe I could drown myself and made it look like murder. Like Mackenzie did it. I could get my revenge even in death. I like it. I smiled. My diabolical brain was too awesome for this world. But not for subjects. Not that. There I was the stupidest brain.

Anyway after the 8750th day of boring school I went to my home, dancing and jumping happily. I had the victory at the palm of my hand.

I went to my bedroom, to finish the painting.

I didn't see it there.

It was missing.

I almost had a heart attack. Why? Who took the painting? Was it me? No. I remember where I put my stuff. Except for my keys, the glasses, socks, pencils but hey, that's irrelevant. Mom and Dad? They both have no permission into my bedroom and they know it. But mom is always that little rebel. What if she took it and placed it somewhere? What if she threw it?! What if she sold it?! WE WILL NEVER KNOW!

Before I started panicking, I took a deep breath and thought about it.

Was the painting THAT important?

.

.

.

The fuck I'm saying?

Of course it is important! Brandon's LIFE depends on it! So YEAH, WE CAN SAFELY SAY THAT IS IMPORTANT!

Sometimes my mind plays some nasty tricks.

Anyway, enough with the talk. I must find my painting asap. I searched my whole room, nothing. I searched downstairs, still nothing. Where was it? Well, there was one place that I didn't search yet, and it was the last place where I wanted it to be. I laughed at the thought. Hahaha what are you doing, brain? Hahahah she couldn't possibly…take…the painting…

I rushed like a cheetah upstairs and crashed Briana's door.

My God.

If there is heaven, I hope I will get there at some minutes.

In front of me, it was my beautiful, astonishing painting, my secret's love rescue key, his FREEDOM key, and it was…it was…brutally murdered by crayons and glitter and other shitty things….

My heart. Oh no. I won't survive this. Take my eyes. Kill me. No.

In order to make you understand, Briana (that little demon) drew on top of my painting and ruined it. Bye. It is gone. Everything is gone.

Then for her bad luck, Briana walked in the room.

"Oh hey Nikki! Oh…yeah umm you see it was who did this! Aha, she is the one that turned your painting like that. Don't worry, I will give her a hard lesson! No cookies for her tonight! She.."

"Briana." I said. "Just…leave it. Okay? Just…let me go to my room. I-I want to lay down. You…do whatever you want to do." I said and exited the room. I went to my bedroom and jumped on my bed. It was some minutes of silence until I started crying. I cried rivers. Seas. Oceans.

No, how could this be? Why, why now? Why at the very last time everything has to turn upside down? Why my life is like that?

It is just like a year ago, at my first time at the school, when dad accidently destroyed my painting.

This time Briana was the chosen one to do it. I don't know what to feel right now, sadness or anger? Disappointment? Guilt? What?

Everything was lost. I wouldn't go to the contest, I would withdraw my participation through an email at the school. Mackenzie was going to be the first winner and then she would shove it to my face. Brandon would keep doing chores for the school. He would never be freed. Not until he finished high school.

It was all my fault. No, Briana destroyed it but she was still a little girl. She didn't know. It was my fault for not locking my bedroom door. For not securing the painting from others.

I cried again. Now what should I tell to Brandon? _"Hey Brandon here is the thing, my little sister destroyed the painting for tomorrow so you won't be saved. Sorry."_

When I told him today, I saw him filling with happiness, with hope. I remember what he did after school every day, I even participated in that. When he started crying telling me he hates all this…that he is doing it all for me…

No no no I can't tell him oh my god I will kill him.

I called Zoey on the phone.

"Hey can you and Chloe come here? Right now? It is very important." I said.

" _Of course Nikki. Wait.. Are you crying?..."_ Zoey asked.

"Just come here." I said and closed the phone.

After some hour my friends came. We stayed at my bedroom where I told them everything. They couldn't believe it.

"Nikki…" Chloe said.

"Can't w- you make another one?" Zoey asked.

"I can't make a good drawing in one day. I need more time than that." I said grumpy.

"Man.. we are so sorry for you Nikki…" Chloe said.

"Brandon is sorry too." I said. Chloe lowered her face. I didn't want to make her sad, just…. whatever.

"Does he know it?" Zoey asked.

"No. I haven't told him yet. I can't. I will break his heart." I said.

"You need to tell him, he deserves to know!" Chloe said.

"You weren't there, when I told him about the painting. He was so happy. So….hopeful. Now you expect me to punch him in the face like it is nothing?" I asked.

"Nikki, we understand. It is very hard for you but…you must do it." Zoey said.

"If I do it, I will not have the courage to look at him again. In class and in school in general, I can't look at him knowing that I stabbed his heart."

"Nikki…" Zoey said.

"You know it too, right? He must know." Chloe said. I sighed.

"Alright…I will do it. I will text him right now…" I said and grabbed my phone.

"Thanks, girls." I said and we all hugged.

" _Hey Brandon. Tomorrow at 21:00, can you meet me at the park near the school? You know it right, the one where they sell hot dogs?"_

" _Yeah, but why? Isn't the contest going on at that time?"_

" _Yes. Look, I just need to talk to you. Can you meet me there at that time please?"_

" _Alright. I will meet you there."_

I sighed. The girls looked at me with a sympathetic look.

"Good luck Nikki." Chloe said.

"Thanks."

At the night I couldn't sleep. I watched nightmares of Brandon being sad and disappointed in me. It was torture.

The next day was Saturday so I had time to do my homework. I didn't even attempt to start a new drawing.

* * *

After a long day at home it was time for me to head out. Usually now I would go to school for the contest but that was gone.

I arrived at the park and sat in a bench. The sunset looked beautiful. Then I noticed Brandon coming towards me.

"Hey Nikki! I am here, so…you said you wanted to tell me something or.."

"Yes Brandon. Please sit." I said. Brandon sat next to me.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"You probably noticed that I am not at the place I must be, right?" I asked.

"Yes, why? I am curious." He said.

"Brandon…" I tried to hold my tears. "I am …really sorry…the painting.. is destroyed, it is ruined. I can't take part to the contest anymore. I couldn't fix it, I couldn't make another one…I am so so sorry, I know you wanted to be free so much, I know you believed and put your hope into me…I-I failed you!" I started crying. Damn emotions!

Brandon looked at me with a little confusion but with also concern.

"I-I don't know what to say to you now, I ruined your life! It is all my fault. If you are angry at me, you are right, I deserve it. I can't even keep a promise. I.."

"Nikki." Brandon said.

I looked at him. He placed his hands on my cheeks and wiped my teas with his thumbs.

"Nikki it is alright. You don't have to blame yourself. It is not your fault. Things happen." He said.

"BUT.." I said.

"Ssssh. I don't mind. Relax. What, I will just continue what I do. It became a routine for me, it is… part of my life anymore. I will just have to live with it for a little longer. That's all."

"BUT I PROMISED I WOULD SAVE YOU AND I DIDN'T! I FILLED YOU WITH HOPE AND CRUSHED IT! HOW CAN I ACCEPT IT?" I yelled.

Brandon pulled me into a hug. It felt…so nice. So warm. So relaxing. So caring.

I tightened my arms around him, submitting myself into his hug.

"I don't care if you didn't keep the promise. I don't care if you didn't win the prize. The only thing that I care about in this world…is you." He said.

My heart melted.

"Nikki…you are the girl of my life. I couldn't tell you all this time because I am such a weakling..hehe…but it is the truth. I have eyes only for you, and you only. For you, I would stay working at school for YEARS." He said.

I started crying again. This is the most beautiful thing I have listened to my whole life.

"But I completely understand if you want to stay as friends…I mean you have a point for not wanting to have a shitty, low-ranked person like me.. you deserve princes, not boys who plumb toilets." He chuckled.

"What?! No Brandon! I…I really like you too! You are the first guy who I thought as a real friend, the first person who I fell in love with! I want you and you only! I don't care what you do or how rich you are or anything like that! The only reason I love you is because of who you are." I said. Brandon was at the brink of crying. Me? Oh, I was already crying.

Then Brandon looked at me in the eyes.

"I love you Nikki." He said and kissed me.

HE KISSED ME.

AT THE LIPS!

YYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!

OH MY GOSH THIS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE!

BUT NOW IS HAPPENING!

Oh god, oh god, oh god he kissed me, he loves me.. Weujsjcjjen54356^6%

 _has stopped working. Please reboot your computer._

"I…I love you too, Brandon." I said. I kissed him back. It was my first kiss so I didn't know how to do it. Dammit I hope I won't bit his lip or something.

Brandon was red as a tomato. Wow he is just like me. He was so afraid to tell me that he liked me. And I was afraid to tell him. We were both on the same road.

I felt nice.

I felt that warmth inside us.

"Do you want to… cuddle in the janitor's closet tonight?" Brandon blushed.

"I'll tell my parents I'll sleep at Chloe's." I said.

"Cool" Brandon said and smiled.

Then we both went to school hugging each other.

I still had this feeling that Brandon is bound to the school after- work because of me, but on the other hand, if I succeed at the contest and Brandon took the fee, we would never come this close. I mean REALLY close. _(Don't get ideas on your head shippers.)_

Now I felt I was complete. I had two amazing friends, one perfect caring boyfriend. And my archenemy demon Mackenzie, but what can we do, life has it's ups and downs.

So now, dear diary, I must leave you at this point. Brandon and I are going to a puppy contest! I can't wait! :D

* * *

 **So here is the last chapter of the story. I hoped you guys liked it. I enjoyed it a lot bc this has a lot of feels. I love feels. Who doesn't? Anyway leave a review if you want, anything is accepted, thank you again for reading this far and sticking with this story for so long. Love you all :)**


End file.
